


our thing

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: (Referenced/Mentioned), Awkward Romance, Bisexual Female Character, By Which I Mean It Is, Could Be Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbophobia, Lingerie, Living Together, Masturbation Interruptus, Mid-Canon, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Slow Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: the adventures of krystal and brie, twoqueerbeauticians dedicated to bringing down corrupt cosmetics companies.also, brie is a lesbian, and krystal is bi. this is their gay af love story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was born from my overwhelming love for krystal, my desperate need to see her happy with brie and also from @chiot_et_exploratrice's encouragement ;)

It was a few weeks after they'd moved in together that Krystal got a cold. And it was a nasty one, too. She couldn't even summon the energy to record their vlog, and that was worrying. It had been four days, and Krystal wasn't getting any better.

“Do you want some soup?” Brie popped her head in the door, the noon sunlight streaming through the curtains and lighting up her face, making her skin glow like topaz, a concerned frown in the corners of her normally smiling mouth, her hair hanging almost to her waist in soft black waves. 

Krystal groaned from under her duvet, “Mmm, what kind?” 

“Vegetable only, but there's lentils in it,” Brie said helpfully. Both of them were vegans, so it wasn't hard making food for both of them. 

“Sure, thanks sweetie…” Krystal rolled over and kicked the blanket off, lying in just a tank top and panties; she'd get too hot if she wore anything else, she'd been having hot and cold flushes and couldn't stand to wear much, even if she was freezing. 

“Okay, I'll be back in a minute.” Brie closed Krystal’s bedroom door and tiptoed back to the kitchen, picking her way through their apartment, stepping over dozens of shoes and organic cosmetics scattered over the floorboards to get there. She ladled some soup into a small shallow bowl and got a spoon, making her way back to Krystal’s room and tapping on the door. 

“Hey, honey…” she called, “You okay for me to come in?” 

“Yeah.” 

Brie opened the door and came over to where Krystal slept, kneeling down, “You feel like you can manage some soup?” 

“Mm-hm, yeah, it smells good.” Krystal propped herself up on her side and took the bowl from Brie, setting it down next to her and spooning some up, blowing on it first and gulping it down, panting as the hot vegetables hit her tongue. 

“Sorry, is it too hot?” Brie cringed. 

“No!” Krystal shook her head, steam pouring out of her mouth, her eyes watering. 

Brie grinned, knowing she was lying. Krystal was a terrible liar, but that was one of the things she adored about her. 

“Oh, my god!” Krystal dropped the burning spoon into her lap and screamed as it hit her bare thigh, knocking the bowl of soup into Brie’s lap, who also screamed, both of them shrieking as Brie fell back onto the floor and wriggled out of her sweatpants. 

“What? Why did you scream like that?” she exclaimed. 

“Because there was a hot spoon on my leg!” Krystal cried. 

“No, before that!” 

“I'd forgotten that you had a date!” 

“Oh,” Brie calmed immediately, fanning her legs, sitting on Krystal’s bedroom floor in a pair of polka-dot panties and a Wonder Woman shirt, “I know. I cancelled.” 

“Why?” Krystal blinked, still so gorgeous, even without any makeup on. 

Brie ran a hand through her hair, “I wanted to take care of you.” 

“But you didn't have to, what if she was the one?” Krystal rubbed at the red mark on her tanned thigh, pouting. 

“She wasn't.” Brie shrugged. 

“How do you know?” 

Brie sighed, watching her best friend, sick in bed with the cold, with a burn from a hot spoon on her leg, in one of the grungiest, least glamorous shirts she'd ever seen her wear, and turned away to clean up the soup spill. 

Krystal had Brie’s heart pounding without even needing to try. 

“I… nevermind. It doesn't matter.” Brie said, and left it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to update this so quickly.
> 
> (the second exchange is a conversation I had just the other night with a girl I didn't even know — take a wild guess which of these two gays I am.)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

It was sometimes hard to talk love lives with Brie; not because she wasn't engaging, but because Krystal felt like she was prying whenever she asked anything personal. So she decided to go for the big one just for now.

“So when did you figure out you liked girls?” Krystal probed, sipping her bubble tea. 

Brie shrugged, smiling, “I kinda always knew. I don't know if that's clichéd, but that's just how I am.” 

“Oh, okay,” Krystal nodded thoughtfully, using her straw to stir her drink, “That's totally cool, like, however you identify, or whatever time it took you, you're like, totally valid. You know?” 

Brie beamed at her, and Krystal ducked her head and took a gulp of her tea to cover up her reddening cheeks. It was getting hard to not feel flustered whenever Brie would look at her like that. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was flip-flopping. 

What was wrong with her? This was her best friend, and Krystal was totally crushing on her. It was so wrong, and not okay, thinking of her this way. She was straight, anyway, right? She'd loved Hector, and she’d had Mrs Krystal Pitt written all over her senior book covers. She was totally hetero! So why was she getting like this? 

The thing was that Krystal was noticing women more and more, not just Brie. 

The other day, she'd been sprawled out on the sofa watching Miss Sloane, she’d blurted out, “Nice legs…so long…” gazing enviously at the actress onscreen. 

“Who’s that? Long legs?” Brie looked over from the kitchen table where she was curling her hair. 

“Jessica Chastain.” 

“Oh, _yeah_ , nice.” Brie nodded in agreement, turning back to her curling iron. 

“Her legs…” Krystal lifted her foot and pointed it at the 50 inch screen, “I want them,” she pouted, looking critically at her own. 

“I want them wrapped around me…” Brie said absent-mindedly, half to herself, and Krystal tilted her head, watching the screen, thinking about those legs wrapped around her, kissing those full lips… 

“...that, too.” Krystal admitted, blushing, and turned up the volume, all too aware of the moisture between her legs. She cuddled one of the throw pillows, realising it smelled faintly like Brie; her favourite organic shampoo and the fragrant body scrub that made Krystal feel tingly whenever Brie came out of the shower and walked past Krystal's room… 

She bit her lip and cuddled the cushion tighter, inhaling deeply, and tried to focus on the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea popped into my head a day or so ago and grew into this pain-filled gay angst
> 
> gods help me these two will be the end of me

Sleep used to come easily to Krystal.

A year or so ago, if you'd looked in on her at night, you'd most likely find her lying on her back, a stuffed toy loosely tucked in the crook of her arm, fast asleep. 

But that was before Hector died. Before Rudy and Seth. 

And before the nightmares that followed her encounter with them. 

* * *

Brie was startled out of sleep by the sounds of screaming from Krystal’s room — and this wasn't oh-my-god-a-cockroach screaming; this was on another plane altogether. This was bad.

“Krystal?” she called, panicked, jumping out of bed before she was fully conscious and stumbling into her housemate’s bedroom, “Krys-” 

She was confronted by a hard-to make-out silhouette — Krystal was slumped over in bed, face buried in her arms, sobbing hysterically. 

Brie’s heart was pounding with adrenaline, but instead of shouting, which might upset her friend more, she spoke in a low, clear voice, “Krystal?” Can you hear me? It's Brie, I'm here, it's okay.” 

Krystal was still shuddering with sobs, arms clenched around herself so tightly she couldn't move, but she jolted slightly at the sound of Brie’s voice. 

“Is there something I can do?” Brie was freaking out, having no idea of what do do, “Babe, I'm so worried about you, this hasn’t happened since you moved in. Can I help, or?” 

Krystal shook her head slowly, and burst out crying again, hands pressed to her face, practically howling. 

“Krystal-” Brie bit her lip, her own eyes filling up with tears. Her friend was so open and sunny all the time, it was sometimes easy to forget what she'd been through. The last time she'd broken down like this, she'd told Brie everything, and Brie hadn't been able to sleep either after hearing what had happened to her. 

Brie reached out, trembling, and gently tugged on the sheet Krystal was tangled up in, “Do you want some tea? A hug-?” 

She'd barely gotten the words out when Krystal flung herself into Brie’s arms, almost sending them both toppling onto the floor. She was shaking so much, it was making Brie’s teeth chatter. 

Brie did all that she could do, wrapping one arm around her and smoothing her palm over Krystal’s back, trying to calm her down, to ease her out of the memory she was trapped in. 

“You're safe, I’m here, it's okay,” Brie told Krystal, stroking her hair, “It’s okay.” 

They clung to each other for what felt like hours, in the near-darkness, until Krystal broke the long stretch of silence, speaking with the smallest voice Brie had ever heard from her, “Stay with me?” 

Brie could only nod, letting Krystal pull her into bed; instinctively nestling against her. Brie was suddenly, incredibly aware of how soft, curvaceous and warm Krystal was, but was trying to keep a mantra of _she's just your friend, she's just your friend, she's just your friend_ in the forefront of her mind. 

Still trembling, Krystal’s hand cupped Brie’s cheek, whispered, “Thank you,” into the hollow of her throat, tears dripping onto her chest. Brie's face was buried in Krystal's hair, and this felt so utterly _right_ , that she wanted to cry. 

“Sure,” was all Brie could manage to say, her heart pounding with every second that passed as she lay beside Krystal, painfully aware of how hard she was falling for her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, when Krystal woke, she yawned and began to stretch — only to find herself tangled with somebody else.

She immediately screamed, and Brie shot up from beside her as Krystal scrambled away. 

“How did you get here? Why are you in bed with me? Did-” Krystal looked down at herself, in only panties and a t-shirt, “Oh my god, did-” Krystal gaped, “Did we smush?” 

“What? No!” Brie squeaked in shock, suddenly terrified, “You had a nightmare, you were totally freaking out! I didn't know what to do, and you asked me to stay, _you asked me!”_ she looked like she was about to cry, “I’m sorry, I couldn't- I didn't think that you'd- I didn't do anything!” she was dissolving into frantic sobbing, unable to continue. 

“Oh, my god, babe, I wasn't accusing you of anything! I'm so sorry!” Krystal burst into tears, “I wasn't saying you did! I'm such a bitch!” 

Brie was hugging her knees, and looked just so forlorn that Krystal shifted into a kneel, and bent forward to hug her, murmuring, “I’m so sorry, sweetie, I'm so sorry,” into her hair, arms wrapped tightly around her until Brie sniffled and hugged her back, the rising level of awkwardness prompting them to break apart, both flushing from the amount of skin on skin there was, due to the fact that they were both in their underwear. 

“I didn't mean to upset you. I'm really sorry.” Krystal wiped her cheeks, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just- well, no.” Brie hadn't shifted from her sitting position, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and she made herself small, hugging her knees again, “A few times, the girl friends and roommates I've had- we’ve ended up sleeping together, and- and after they flipped out and accused me of tricking them or making them,” she started to cry again, “I've lost all my friends before, I've been treated like a monster, just because they wanted to use me and- and I- I can't lose you too!” 

“Oh, Brie, of course you won't!” Krystal sat as closely as she could, but didn't feel that she could touch her friend, vulnerable as she was. The space between the two of them felt charged, but still Krystal didn't reach out. 

“Really?” Brie rubbed her eyes. 

“I promise. But I swear, those bitches-” 

Brie giggled suddenly, “I've never actually heard you swear before!” 

“Well, there's a time and place for it, and…” Krystal's face grew very pink with rage, “I don't normally get like this, but- but that's like, just unspeakably horrible. I just can't believe people that do that.” 

Brie nodded, “Sorry- that I overreacted-” 

“Honey, _no_ , that is a totally natural response because of what's happened. I was the one who went over the top. And I didn't mean it as a _bad_ thing.” 

Brie’s mouth fell open, “Uh… what?” 

“Nevermind.” Krystal began to get off the bed, but Brie took her hand. 

“No, what did you say?” 

“Um,” Krystal wouldn't look at her, and instead played with her nails, fiddling with her cuticles, “Well, like, I just was- if it, if we, I mean… if that kind of thing _did_ happen, I like, wouldn't mind. Well, not that I wouldn't mind it, I mean, I'd really…” she bit her lip, releasing the plump pink flesh to say, “I’d really like that.” 

Sifting through Krystal’s words amidst the nervous babbling, Brie gaped at her, eyes wide, “Are you saying you like me?” 

“Yeah,” Krystal pushed a hand through her blonde hair, “Yeah, I really do.” 

“Not like friends, like, like _romantically?”_ Brie asked. 

“Well, you're my best friend, so as friends too, but-” Krystal looked up at her, nodding emphatically, “Yes.” 

“Wow, okay.” 

Krystal's face fell, “It was stupid of me to tell you, I'm sorry,” she looked away, “Forget about it, okay?” 

“No!” Brie ducked her head to look into Krystal's face, “I'm not saying I don't like you too! I just didn't know how you felt! I've liked you for months!” 

“Really?” 

“Since forever, really.” Brie admitted. 

Krystal looked at her, “You never said anything.” 

“How could I? You were still stuck on Hector, and you've never really given any indication that you liked anyone but guys. What would you expect me to do? It’s not like I can just mention it and nothing will change. I told you, I've lost friends because of this, questioning women, I mean.” 

“Oh.” Krystal looked crestfallen, “So, did you wanna have some time?” 

“Yeah, if it's okay with you. Like, I've never thought about this really seriously. I never thought it would ever happen. So this is all a bit too much right now, you know?” 

“Sure,” Krystal nodded, her heart feeling like it had stopped. 

“Give me, I don't know, a week or so? If you can wait that long?” 

Krystal could wait forever when she loved someone. She didn't know exactly how intense her feelings for Brie were, but she hadn't felt this way for a long time, even before Hector. 

She nodded. 

“Thanks, Krystal.” Brie hugged her, and it felt better than any embrace they'd shared before. Krystal's heart was pounding in her throat at being so close. 

This has come along so much sooner than she'd expected. She'd barely had time to come to terms with her feelings for Brie. 

She just didn't know if she could cope with the rejection if it came.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't even half of what I've written, but I write completely out of chronological order so some later chapters are already complete while the chapter that comes after this is only half done
> 
> (dw I hate myself for it too)
> 
> I hope you like

The week that followed just dragged on — every day was a sexual tension-filled nightmare. The two of them were both tiptoeing around each other like a rejection bomb was about to go off. The apartment had never been so silent.

Krystal eventually suggested that they go clothes shopping — they hadn’t in weeks, and it always cheered them up. 

* * *

And of course, they ended up in a lingerie store.

“Oh, my god, this is so hot!” Krystal picked a deep purple bra off the rack and held it up to Brie, “What do you think?” 

“For you?” Brie raised her eyebrows. 

“No, for you!” Krystal smiled. 

“Maybe a different shade?” Brie cringed slightly, not wanting to hurt Krystal’s feelings. 

“Oh, sure! Let's see…” Krystal flicked through the hangers and glanced at Brie’s chest, “You're like, a 16C?” 

“Yeah, you been reading my bra tags?” Brie laughed. 

“Um…” Krystal lied, “Yeah.” 

She hadn't. 

“Wait a minute. You choose, what am I even doing,” Krystal shook her head, stepping away from the rack, “You know what you like and what suits you.” 

“Yeah, but so do you,” Brie smiled, “I like it when you pick things for me.” 

“You do?” Krystal eyed her nervously. 

Brie shrugged, her smile widening into a cheeky grin, “Yeah, I guess.” 

Krystal’s mouth, hanging open, snapped shut. Nervous, she flipped her hair dismissively, “I guess it's the personal shopper in me, or whatever.” 

Brie took a plum-shaded bra in her size off the rack, “Sure,” she smiled. 

It was interesting to see Krystal not quite herself — Brie didn't want her to be unduly nervous, but this week was about getting a feel for their relationship and how they fitted each other. 

So it was intriguing, and also a little disappointing, that Krystal wasn't being her usual flirty self. Brie did miss that. 

* * *

“Should we share a dressing room, or?” Brie looked at the line behind them, “There's not many left and there's a lot of customers-”

Krystal flushed, stammering, “No, no, um, the dressing rooms are too small. See you in a bit!” she dashed down the line of doors to an open one, and Brie followed, taking the vacant room next to it, smiling and shaking her head. Krystal was so hyper aware of her now, she became nervous at the drop of a hat and could barely hand Brie a pair of panties without turning red. 

It was so cute, Brie thought, taking her shirt off. 

A shy Krystal was not something she ever would have envisioned. 

* * *

Brie stepped out of her dressing room to look in the full-length mirror. She and Krystal were regular customers here, and knew all the salesgirls. Krystal didn't really think twice about showing off, but it took Brie months to come out of the dressing room to show her.

She didn't think she'd ever get used to Krystal looking at her in her underwear. 

Krystal didn't _glance_ at her like the salesgirls did, or stare like a man would. Her gaze would flit over Brie's form and linger here and there appreciatively as she bit her lip in thought. It honestly made Brie wet. 

Just as well she wasn't trying on panties today. 

“What do you think?” Krystal called out to her, “Are you done yet?” 

Brie adjusted the bra and took a deep breath, “Yeah.” 

She opened the door and stepped out, breathing, “Wow,” at the sight of Krystal in an ivory lace bralette — it was beautiful, delicate, and almost completely transparent. 

“Wow,” Brie said again, unable to help herself. 

Krystal grinned coyly, fiddling with the white straps, “Too much?” 

“Too _little_ , is what I'd call it!” Brie laughed. 

Krystal's face fell, “You mean it’s slutty?” 

“Whoah, no!” Brie said, “It's really cute, kind of classy too. I just don't know where you'll be able to wear that, or what to wear it with.” 

Krystal cocked her hip playfully, “Who says I was planning on wearing it out?” 

Brie swallowed and felt her face heat up. 

“You look so cute in that!” Krystal said, and Brie was grateful for the change of subject, and that for once her friend didn't reach out to adjust it for her. She was already tense and Krystal touching her would just make her even more frustrated. 

“Thanks,” Brie self-consciously covered her cleavage, glancing down at the plum satin and black lace, “Do you think it suits me?” 

“It’s lovely. You’re gorgeous, and it makes your skin look even glowier than usual!” 

Brie giggled, “I glow?” 

Krystal just looked at her, “All the time. I thought you knew.” 

Brie’s face burned, and she ducked her head, a curtain of black hair hiding her face. 

“Like right now.” Krystal said softly, leaning against the partition and closer to Brie, who could feel Krystal’s breath on her chest. 

Her heart racing, and feeling even more naked than she did already, Brie slipped back into the dressing room and hid her face in her hands, feeling like she would die if she didn't hold Krystal right there and kiss her. 

It had only been a few days since Krystal’s confession the other night, and it had been like opening a Pandora’s box of emotions for both of them. 

Trembling, Brie wondered if she'd feel like this all the time from now on. She was aching for Krystal, and honestly couldn't imagine her life without her. 

She couldn't imagine not wanting her either, so there was no going back from this. 

But she'd said a week, and a week it would have to be. It wasn't just about her, it was about how both of them needed to adjust to each other with this new element of their relationship and find out what it was they had. 

Brie felt like she was going to die of lust before even half the week was up. 

Damn Krystal and her boobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i blame krystal and her boobs for all my problems with relationships
> 
> anybody else?


	6. Chapter 6

Talking Krystal out of wearing her new lingerie around the house was fighting a losing battle.

Brie had tried every excuse under the sun; you'll catch a cold, you'll wear them out, etc. 

But don't for a minute think that Krystal didn't know what she was doing. 

Whenever she was the kitchen, she made a point of bending over to get things from the cabinets, periwinkle synthetic fabric stretching over her ass, making Brie bite back frustrated groans while Krystal was complaining about the judgy looks she'd get from the salesgirls. 

“If it's okay to come out of the changing rooms wearing a bathing suit, it should be totally fine to come out wearing a bra and panties!” 

“Yeah,” Brie agreed automatically, chin in her hand, watching Krystal’s butt shifting as she rifled through the freezer. 

When she straightened up, Brie looked up and swallowed at the sight of Krystal's dark pink nipples showing stiff from under the delicate lace, her skin prickling from the cold of the icebox. 

“Brie?” Krystal tilted her head and smiled. 

“Hm?” Brie blinked, tearing her gaze away from the tempting sight, “What?” 

“I said, do you want any ice cream?” Krystal sucked a lump of sorbet off a spoon and smiled teasingly. 

“As if you even have to ask, girl, hand that over,” Brie reached over the counter and plucked the spoon out of Krystal’s fingers, digging it into the tub of mango sorbet and popping it into her mouth. 

The playful tone of the morning shifted when Brie’s tongue touched the spoon that was still wet from Krystal’s. 

“So,” Brie mumbled around the spoon and took it out of her mouth, “What do you want for dinner?” 

“Um,” Krystal bounced on the balls of her feet, and Brie felt herself warm, and glanced away from her scantily-clad friend, “How about I make vegetable curry? With rice?” 

“Sure,” Brie nodded, and came around the counter, “I'll make lunch, then. You want salad or sandwiches?” 

“Salad!” Krystal grinned, and snatched the spoon back from her, plunging it back into the ice cream tub. 

* * *

Slipping into her room as Brie made lunch, Krystal bit her lip and slid one hand between her legs. She was so wet from watching Brie sucking on that spoon she couldn't concentrate on anything.

She hadn't masturbated for almost a week. That was a pretty long time for her. She squirmed, rubbing her thighs together, but she still ached. At this rate, she'd be fidgeting all afternoon. 

Sitting on the bed, Krystal opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand and took out her vibrator — well, one of them. She had several, but this one did the job quickly and didn't usually make her scream, which was an important factor, seeing as she lived with Brie. 

Krystal wiggled back on the bed and rested against the pillows. Slipping off her panties and parting her legs, she turned on the vibrator and eased it into herself, moaning, “Mmm… mm, yeah, that's good.” 

She cast around in her mind for something arousing, and settled on Hugh Jackman. Sweaty and shirtless, muscles bulging and a trail of hair running down his stomach and into his jeans… 

She bit her lip and circled her clit with her thumb, panting lightly. 

Brie’s musical humming drifted from the kitchen into Krystal’s thoughts and her fantasising took a turn, conjuring up the image of her friend from the day before, in her black panties and new plum bra, shyly covering her breasts and glowing at Krystal’s praise. 

Wondering what Brie’s skin would feel like under her lips, Krystal angled the vibrator and quickened her movements, thrusting faster into herself and flicking her thumb over her clit, her hips twitching, nearing orgasm. 

An image swam into her head of Brie lounging on the bed with Krystal’s head between her thighs, eating her out like there was no tomorrow. Brie's fingers were fisted tightly in her blonde hair, tugging gently and moaning, arching her back as she came, one hand clutching at her own breast as she screamed. 

Krystal suddenly squeaked, “Oh!” feeling warm fluid streaming over her hands and soaking her sheets, involuntarily clamping her thighs around her wrist, trying to stop the flow. Her thighs twitched involuntarily as her body objected to the interruption — and then she heard a knock at her door. 

“Krystal?” Brie called, “Are you okay in there?” 

“Um, yeah? Yeah! Just a-” Krystal fumbled with the vibrator, trying to turn it off, “Just a second!” 

The slippery silicone shot out of her grip and onto the floor, buzzing mercilessly against the wooden boards. 

Wanting to die right there, Krystal threw herself over the side of the bed to grab it, sliding on the duvet, off the mattress and onto the floor with a loud thud, quickly grabbed the vibrator and twisting the base to shut the darned thing off. 

“Krystal?” Brie tapped again, “I’m coming in-” the door opened. 

“No! Wait!” Krystal squeaked, bunching the duvet around her very naked bottom half, “I’m not- decent!” 

Brie stopped just short of poking her head around the door, talking through the gap, “Are you sure you're okay? I heard some really weird noises and that bang- thought it might be those twin nightmares again.” 

“Oh! No, it's not that.” Krystal said, then smacked herself in the forehead for letting such a good excuse go, “Uhm… I… got my period!” 

_“Today?”_ Brie’s voice jumped in surprise, “But we’re totally in sync-” 

“Yeah, I guess I'm early,” Krystal laughed forcibly. 

“Uh, babe, you had your period barely _two weeks ago_.” 

_“Shit.”_ Krystal whispered, raising her voice to add, “Yeah, well, I, uh- don't know. Maybe it's that birth control pill I'm on! Don't they mess with your cycles?” 

“Yeah,” there was confusion in every syllable Brie spoke, “But not this far into use…” 

“Honey, I’m just really- I can't do this right now,” Krystal said truthfully. She was almost on the verge of tears, she was so frustrated, “Just toss me some clean panties through the door so I can put on some laundry!” 

“Okay…” 

Brie left the door open a fraction while she went into the laundry, and Krystal heard her open the dryer and rummage around inside it. Krystal shoved her hand into the bottom drawer of her nightstand, came up with a spray bottle of sex toy cleaner and a travel pack of tissues — she kept these here in case she ever needed to clean up quickly without using the bathroom sink — and god, was she grateful of it now. 

But the time Brie tapped on the door again, Krystal had shut the vibrator back in the drawer and thrown herself into bed, yanking the duvet over herself and the large damp spot on the fitted sheet. 

She couldn't stop herself from flushing when Brie pushed the door open and came over, clutching Krystal’s favorite panties, the ivory ruffled satin pair, murmuring, “Here,” and handing them to her. 

“Thanks,” Krystal took them, turning pink with embarrassment and shame. Now she was thinking about Brie when she touched herself — she had it bad. No one she'd ever had a crush on had made her come in her mind before. She always had to think of actors the whole time, or watch porn. 

Now all she could think of were Brie’s lips, and her thighs, and what she looked like naked. 

To be honest, Krystal had no idea. She'd only seen Brie in her underwear, and even then, she usually politely averted her gaze unless her opinion was asked. Before, she'd thought she was worried that Brie might think she was interested if she caught her looking. 

But to be honest, now she was worried that Brie would see the longing in her eyes and know it. 

* * *

For one of their upcoming vlog clips, they were discussing beeswax products and how they were all-natural and cruelty-free.

While demonstrating how moisturising beeswax lip balm was, Krystal was applying some to Brie's lips (they often did each other's makeup, especially when recording their vlog) using her third finger, and finding herself utterly transfixed. 

She never usually read too much into doing Brie's makeup, but she'd never been touching her mouth, either. Her lips were just gorgeous, so full and soft. She found herself wondering what it'd feel like to kiss her, the balm sticky against her mouth. 

“Krystal?” 

“What?” Krystal jolted out of her reverie when Brie's mouth moved, “What? I didn't do anything, what?” 

“Um,” Brie leaned over and switched off the camera, “Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep last night?” 

“Um,” Krystal said, “Yeah?” 

“Are you lying?” Brie narrowed her eyes. 

Krystal cringed, “No?” 

Brie threw up her hands in frustration, exclaiming, “What is with you, you know you're a terrible liar! Stop it and tell me what's going on,” her voice softened, “Is it the nightmares? You know you can tell me if it is.” 

Krystal knew she sucked at lying so she couldn't say it was the nightmares. Truthfully, she hadn't thought of Rudy and Seth since… since the night she fell asleep in Brie's arms. 

And now she just lay awake desperately trying to remember what it had felt like. She'd even ended up in tears once or twice, worried that she might never know. She was so worried about Brie not wanting her that it was eating away at her. 

“I don't wanna talk about it, okay?” Krystal stood up so suddenly that she knocked half the products off the kitchen counter, “Just leave me alone!” 

Brie sat there, stunned as Krystal slammed her door shut, dissolving into quiet sobs on the other side of it. Unable to hear her, Brie began picking up the cosmetics and wondering if it had been a mistake to ask Krystal for time to think if she couldn't even give her so much as seven days without lying to her about something. 

* * *

It took half an hour before Krystal would come out of her room. She emerged fresh-faced and was making a desperate effort to remain casual, but failing dismally.

She put on one of Brie’s favorite movies to make up for it and started on dinner, the smell of onion frying oddly soothing, and the tension slowly drained out of the room. After the frying pan was full of vegetables, seasoned and simmering, the rice cooking, Krystal came to sit beside Brie on the couch, tucking her legs under herself, shamefaced. 

“I'm sorry. About earlier.” Krystal’s fingers clenched on her thigh, wanting to take Brie's hand, but not daring to. 

Brie looked over at her, and smiled, “It’s okay. Are you, I don't know, upset?” 

“I'm not sure,” Krystal bit her lip, “This week feels like a test of some kind. And I have no idea what I'm supposed to do to convince you that I'm serious. Because I've never known how to be serious about anything.” 

Brie practically melted right there, “I know you, Krystal. And I don't expect you to try to be someone else. That's not what I wanted when I asked for some time. I just didn't want to, like, jump in and mess things up simply because I couldn't stop and think.” 

“Oh.” Krystal gaped, “So this week is — just about spending time together?” 

“Yeah,” Brie grinned, “Why?” 

“I thought it was like a pass or fail thing!” 

“Of course not!” Brie said, shocked, “I just didn't want to be impulsive or for you to regret what you said-” 

“What?” Krystal gasped, “Of course I don't!” 

“I know, just-” Brie grimaced, “With my track record-” 

“That was not your fault,” Krystal took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes, saying fiercely, “That was other people being nasty users. And one day I'll-” she spluttered furiously, “I'll blow up their cars!” 

Brie let out a shriek of horrified laughter. 

“Not with them _in_ the car, that's not what I- oh, whatever,” Krystal shrugged, “I don't know anything about demolition science, anyway.” 

“Why don't I believe you?” Brie laughed, holding her side. 

“Because you know me. I'm a devious little bitch,” Krystal grinned wickedly and wiggled her eyebrows as Brie fell against her, giggling helplessly. 

Krystal’s heart was pounding. Brie was so close, she was almost lying in Krystal's lap. 

Trembling, Krystal leaned in, and Brie watched her, breathing quickly, the wide smile slowly leaving her face to be replaced with an expression of wary excitement. 

Krystal closed her eyes and… pressed her lips against Brie’s cheek. 

She felt like such a coward — she wanted to kiss Brie so much she felt like she could cry, but the moment didn't feel right. Why didn't it feel right? 

Brie smiled at her, not a sad smile, but with understanding in her eyes, and something that also said _expect more._

Krystal blushed and turned to the tv, and Brie snuggled against her as their dinner simmered on the stove and Moonlight played on the screen. 

* * *

That night as she lay in bed, Brie could hear noises coming from Krystal’s room. This had happened before, and Brie usually figured Krystal was watching tv or- or…

 _Oh._

Brie sat up, blinking in the darkness, straining to hear. 

Those noises were, unmistakably, moaning. 

A shiver went from her shoulders to down between her legs at the soft sounds, clenching her jaw as she listened. She couldn't hear anything else, though, so she didn’t think- at least she hoped- that Krystal was alone. 

Not with anyone else, that is. Not that she was thinking about Krystal touching herself- 

Well, she hadn't been _before_ , but she sure was now. 

Frustrated and feeling guilty, Brie tucked her head under the pillow and tried not to think about when was going on in the room across the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm frankly surprised that it's taken me this many chapters to write in masturbation. 
> 
> but don't think that this means I've changed. no sir/ma'am/pal
> 
> next chapter I hope should be very good. it's almost finished and I hope you all like it


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry. i had to.

At some point early the next morning, Krystal chose to have a shower rather than go to bed later that night with wet hair. When she shut the water off and felt around for her towel, she didn’t find it.

“Crap.” 

She couldn't find a single absorbent article in the entire bathroom. 

Groaning in frustration, she opened the bathroom door and tiptoed out on her way to her bedroom, turning her head to glance back at the trail of wet footprints she was leaving behind her. She'd have to wipe those up, too, or one of them would slip- 

Just as she was turning back to the hallway in front of her, she ran smack-bang into Brie — a… very. naked. Brie. 

Who had at that very moment been creeping out of her own room on her way to the laundry to get her clothes out of the dryer — and who had also been looking behind herself — to keep an eye on Krystal’s bedroom, assuming that she was in there, and trying not to flash her roommate, she ended up sprawled on top of her, the both of them utterly nude, in the middle of the hallway, Krystal dripping water. 

A moment passed of the two of them realising just what situation they had gotten themselves into. They mirrored the expression of horror on each other's faces perfectly. 

It didn't take long for Krystal to start screaming. 

“Oh… my… GOD!” 

“What is happening?” Brie shrieked, still too shocked to get off of her. 

“Why are you naked???” Krystal cried, her hands flapping frantically. 

_“Why are you WET????”_ Brie screamed, sliding off of her and crawling away, the both of them still screaming. 

Krystal stood up, still dripping, “I just got ou-” 

“I don't under _stand!_ Why are you wet???” Brie shouted at her and ran into her room; Krystal followed suit, the both of them poking their heads around their respective doors to shout at each other. 

“Explain yourself!” Krystal pointed at her, suspicious. 

Brie looked utterly scandalised, “ _I_ was getting my clothes out of the dryer! What were _you-”_

“You stole my towel!” Krystal snapped accusingly, “My purple-” 

“The pink towels are your towels! Mine are the purple ones!” Brie yelled. 

Enraged, flustered and blushing a violent shade of magenta, Krystal fumed, “This is _your_ fault!” 

_“Your fault!”_ came the answering shout as Brie slammed her door, followed soon after by a loud bang that was Krystal’s door. 

Her chest heaving, Brie tugged on a shirt and panties and fell onto her bed, trembling with misplaced anger and… oddly… her heart was pounding in an entirely different way to the way it did when she was angry. 

She'd looked. 

She hadn't meant to. 

When Krystal had stood up just as Brie turned around, she'd gotten a damn good look, against her best intentions. 

She wished she hadn't looked. She really did. But she couldn't help it. 

Panting, her chest heaving, droplets of water had clung to Krystal's breasts and dripped from her nipples, which were both pierced, Brie had noticed. Silver barbells had winked at her, petite and small adorning Krystal’s nipples — but Brie hadn't been in a state to comment on them without possibly escalating the situation. 

She dwelled on the mental image of Krystal’s breasts — they were, every inch of them, utterly gorgeous — more than they had ever looked under her clothes. Granted, Krystal never did wear a lot, especially when she was dressed to make an impression, but- but they were magnificent. No skimpy clothing could possibly rival them bare. Brie bit her lip guiltily as she closed her eyes, conjuring up the glorious mental image of Krystal naked. 

It was like remembering a dream — she couldn’t help that she'd seen it. She had, and she couldn't change that. She just couldn't stop thinking it. 

Also, she pondered, her thoughts heading south, Krystal didn't shave or wax. Brie, honestly, loved that. It was fine when there wasn't anything in the way when she went down on a woman, but she did find it a bit creepy that it was practically the norm now. It was just unnatural and weird. Now, though, she had to clear her head of Krystal's unshaved- 

Just as she shook her head to stop that memory, an image of Krystal’s gorgeous ass took its place, and Brie began slapping herself in the forehead to drive the thoughts from her mind. 

“For - fuck’s - sake!” she hissed, punctuating each word with a slap of her palm to her forehead. 

God knew how much Krystal was freaking out. 

* * *

Krystal was, in fact, sitting on the edge of her bed, quite reserved compared to a few moments before.

“Why'd this have to happen _now?”_ she groaned, falling backwards onto the blankets. This would make things even more awkward than they had been already. 

Krystal wound her fingers into the folds of the sheets, dwelling on what Brie had felt like against her, skin still tingling. 

She still hadn't gotten dressed — Krystal was not shy, and sometimes preferred to be naked. Only, save for the incident out there in the hallway just then, she usually preferred to be naked alone. 

She twirled her hair round her index finger, sucking on her bottom lip thoughtfully. 

Brie was in better shape than she'd noticed lately; of course, Krystal noticed, but everyone looked a bit different naked. Brie did go to the gym a lot, and while Krystal did mostly kickboxing and cardio, she didn't know what Brie's workouts were. 

Whatever she'd been doing, it was sure as hell working. 

Remembering how firm and sleek Brie had felt beneath her was tormenting, and what she looked like naked, even more so. Slender with an athletic physique, Brie was simply stunning when undressed, the glow to her skin that Krystal always admired was nothing less than otherworldly when she was nude. 

Krystal’s hands fisted in the bedsheets. 

She was going to die of lust before the week was up, she was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was, obviously, not entirely of my own creation, but was mostly inspired by the hilarious scene from the proposal. 
> 
> although hetero, it makes me laugh and i couldn't resist writing it in. 
> 
> hope it made you laugh. i know i needed a laugh on this sad day so i hope this does so for you


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost lunchtime before Brie came out of her room, finding Krystal in the kitchen making a smoothie in a tight shirt and white denim shorts.

Krystal glanced up and her cheeks flushed, “Hey,” she mumbled.

“Hi,” Brie looked down and tugged on her floral patterned sundress.

“Want some?”

Brie gulped, “Yeah, sure.”

Krystal poured out two glasses of the blended berries and passed one to her, going over to the couch and tucking her feet under her when she sat. She always did that when she was nervous.

Brie came over and sat beside her; glanced at Krystal’s shirt.

“So, your... uh, nipples are pierced.” Brie casually observed.

There was no casual way to bring up something like that. 

Krystal's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she almost choked on her drink before looking over, “Um, personal much? What about them?”

“Just…” Brie shrugged, “Um, just that…”

Krystal turned to Brie, her face pink, “How did you even-”

She realised that she didn't need to go on, as she knew exactly how Brie had found out.

“Oh,” she sat up straighter, smoothing her palms over her bust self-consciously, “Didn't realise you were looking that closely.”

“I was _not!”_ Brie objected, “It's not like I could help it! You were stark fucking naked!”

“Wh- what?” Krystal spluttered, “So were you!”

“This wasn't how I wanted it to happen!” Brie fumed.

“Well, you— wait, what?” Krystal did a double take, “You… wanted us to see each other naked?”

Brie rolled her eyes in exasperation, exclaiming, “Yes!”

Krystal stared at her, chest heaving. She looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. Brie watched her — and then leant forward, just as Krystal looked back up, and kissed her.

Krystal gasped against her mouth in surprise, moaning softly as Brie cupped her cheek.

“Oh,” she bit her lip when Brie pulled back to gauge her reaction, “I've been waiting like, _so_ long for you to do that.”

Brie grinned, “Same here.”

“For me to kiss you or you to kiss me?”

“Whatever,” Brie kissed her again, her tongue delving into Krystal’s mouth, feeling her shiver in response, shyly placing her hand on Brie’s bare leg as she sucked on her tongue, releasing it and shifting closer to her on the couch.

“You're such a tease,” Brie smiled, kissing her nose.

“What made you think I wouldn't be?” Krystal rested her head on Brie’s shoulder, gazing up at her, “Am I the only one who wants to make out for like, five hours?”

“Only five?” Brie smirked.

“Just because I'll be so wet at that point I'll end up like, staining the couch.”

“Oh my god,” Brie glanced down, “Really?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I was wet before you even started talking.” Krystal nipped at her throat, “That's something you'll learn. This girl gets _super_ horny, like, _super_ fast.”

“Does that mean we’re gonna…” Brie licked her lips, leaning in, “Um-”

“Smush?” Krystal finished; when Brie laughed, Krystal blinked at her, “What?”

“Just, I love your words for sex and things.” Brie scrunched her face up, “It's so cute.”

Krystal grinned, “Thanks — so... in answer to your question…” she leaned against Brie gently, “We don't have to, if you like, don't want to.”

“I didn't mean I don't want to,” Brie said, just as Krystal began to pout, “I can't think of anything I'd rather do. But do you wanna just make out first?”

“Are you nervous?” Krystal frowned, “You don't have to be. I'm not gonna pressure you, and I don't wanna just be fuck buddies. I-” she flushed, “I really like you. I don't want you to feel like I'm not into you. Because- I am.”

Brie tucked her hair behind her ear, “I am nervous. I'm not used to this. My last girlfriend was when Obama was still in the White House. And I met her through a dating app,” Brie winced, “And we were only together for three months.”

Krystal hugged her, “We can totally press pause on this if you want.”

“What?” Brie pulled back, “No, I don't wanna put this off any longer.”

“You're sure? I don't want to frighten you off…” Krystal shrugged, “I'm pretty intense.”

“I know. That's what I love about you.” Brie grinned, not missing Krystal's sharp intake of breath at her choice of words.

“So… do you wanna start that five hour makeout right now?” Brie moved closer to her and kissed her softly, their chests pressing together, and felt a thrill when Krystal’s eyelids fluttered.

“Totally.” Krystal wrapped her arms around Brie's neck and pulled her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, just before they smush! i'm such a bitch
> 
> I am fully aware that i am probably going to be told off and i welcome it.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments. they help, they really, really do.


End file.
